


Маска, я тебя знаю

by Shurshunka, Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Романтическая ночь в Венеции – Занзас, пустая комната, трупы под кроватью<br/>Предупреждения: мат</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маска, я тебя знаю

Для февраля вечер выдался на редкость теплым. Из канала застойно воняло рыбой и водорослями – морской бриз, видимо, сдох где-то на подлете, – но все же на балконе дышалось легче, чем в зале. Итальянки не знали меры в духах, слишком громко смеялись и слишком откровенно флиртовали – Цуну такое раздражало.

Весь этот карнавал вообще был «слишком». Слишком знаменитым, чтобы проигнорировать приглашение венецианской семьи, слишком шумным, чтобы говорить о делах или по-настоящему отдыхать, и слишком опасным – по мнению Гокудеры.

Цуна приподнял длинный кружевной манжет и посмотрел на часы. Мобильник в нагрудном кармане под камзолом молчал, и времени пока прошло слишком мало, чтобы начинать волноваться. Цуна оперся о парапет и посмотрел вниз, на маслянисто-блестящую воду. Она казалась черной. Все вокруг было сейчас черным: воздух, небо, окна напротив. Там стоял заброшенный дворец, один из тех, что показывают туристам с гондол: традиционный старый особняк, сейчас наверняка выкупленный каким-нибудь дельцом. Сам Цуна Венецию не любил и приезжал сюда только в самом крайнем случае – вот как сегодня, – но недвижимость здесь стоила столько, что дон Вонгола просто обязан был скупить хотя бы часть. Конечно, в старом городе, и, конечно, с видом на Риальто или Сан Марко.

Края маски давили на щеки. Маска тоже раздражала – золотой улыбающийся Кот – но хотя бы оставляла открытой часть лица. Остальные казались еще хуже. Цуна вздохнул и поежился. Парча, шелк, кружево – слишком долго тут в таком одеянии не простоишь. Пальцы уже мерзли, но возвращаться все равно пока не хотелось. И Цуна пошел к галерее. Та вела вдоль внутреннего дворика к дальней части дома.

Музыка слышна была и здесь, а вот голоса едва доносились, и Цуна от души наслаждался редкими мгновениями одиночества. Хоть и привык, что на любой встрече за плечом постоянно кто-то из хранителей, но здесь не встреча, не переговоры. Всего лишь праздник. И хорошо, что ребята остались в Палермо.

Правда, пока он здесь улыбается знойным венецианкам и пьет шампанское, Гокудера с Ямамото там, дома, охотятся на очередных убийц. И сейчас Цуна ждал звонка с докладом – отчасти еще и поэтому ушел из переполненных гостями залов. 

За очередным поворотом вели вниз широкие ступени, окаймленные двойным рядом разноцветных гирлянд. Внизу тихо плескала о камни вода, из окна над головой донесся смех и гортанный вскрик, полный животного наслаждения. Праздник гремел в другой, парадной части особняка – а здесь, похоже, кто-то нашел уже место для более интимных удовольствий. Цуна тихо прошел в темноту галереи, подальше от распахнутого окна.

Не то чтобы он позавидовал, но… Хотя, что уж обманывать самого себя, именно позавидовал. Венецианский карнавал предполагает свободу в удовольствиях, и Цуна тоже мог бы себе позволить. Почти любая из здешних красоток с радостью подарила бы внимание дону Вонголе, и кто ж виноват, что ни одна ему не нужна.

А тот, кто нужен, знать об этом не знает – и слава всем богам. Сидит сейчас, наверное, в любимом кресле, потягивает виски, и если вспоминает Десятого Вонголу, то исключительно непечатными выражениями.

Цуна замер. Показалось, или действительно услышал шорох и движение позади? Обернулся. К чему он так и не смог привыкнуть, так это к итальянской темноте – плотной, почти осязаемой. В ней тонули витрины, слабая подсветка фонтанов и фасадов, и редкие фонари не спасали положение. А здесь, вдали от фонарей, темноту можно было трогать и резать на ломти. И сколько Цуна ни вглядывался, так никого и не увидел.

Он снова пошел вперед, но сделал всего пару шагов. Уловил легкое колебание воздуха за секунду до того, как его обхватили сзади, зажали рот и потащили к тонкой колонне. Цуна попытался было вырваться, но ладони только скользнули по гладкой ткани. Кажется, его не собирались ни скидывать вниз с галереи, ни убивать прямо сейчас. Нападавший остановился у колонны, крепко прижав Цуну к себе, и застыл. Цуна дышал через нос и пытался понять две вещи: что происходит и почему ему совсем не хочется сопротивляться.

Рука на поясе разжалась, пальцы шевельнулись, расстегивая застежку, еще одну, к голому животу прижалась чужая ладонь. И в этот момент Цуна понял.

Запах – нет, не запах, ощущение. Он не знал, как именно определяет пламя, да и какая разница. Просто чувствовал. Жар, не ощутимый на ощупь, но вызывающий отклик в его крови. Кипение ярости, ясность неба, скрывающая ураганные вихри.

Занзас.

Цуна накрыл руку Занзаса своей, переплел пальцы. Тот все еще зажимал ему рот, и Цуна не пытался спросить, что он тут делает, как вдруг оказался в Венеции и почему развлекается не в зале, со всеми, а здесь. Скоро все разъяснится, а пока…

Пока нужно пользоваться моментом. Не об этом ли мечтал всего-то пару минут назад?

Щеки коснулся холодный пластик – Занзас, как и все тут, тоже прятался под маской, – и Цуна не услышал даже, угадал быстрое:

– Молчи и не дергайся.

Он и не думал дергаться. И не заговорил, даже когда Занзас перестать зажимать ему рот. Прошла минута, другая, а они так и стояли не шевелясь. От Занзаса за спиной стало жарко. Цуна считал, что с выдержкой у него все в порядке, но оказалось – ошибался. Думалось не о том, чего ждет Занзас, а о том, что будет, если он опустит руку чуть ниже, и от этих мыслей накрывало возбуждением. Цуна осторожно выдохнул и медленно запрокинул голову, уперся затылком Занзасу в плечо. Вряд ли можно было прижаться крепче, но он попробовал. Занзас переступил с ноги на ногу, его ладонь уверенно прошлась по бедру, вторая съехала с живота вниз, и Цуна вздрогнул, сжимая зубы. Просто какая-то ночь исполненных желаний. Занзас обстоятельно, с нажимом, ощупал член, провел ребром ладони вниз и хмыкнул. Цуна мог себе представить, что услышал бы, если б тот заговорил, так что взаимное молчание было даже кстати. Только вот молчать становилось все труднее, потому что Занзас, похоже, не собирался останавливаться.

Даже сквозь плотную ткань и все слои их одежды Цуна отчетливо ощущал, что у него тоже стоит. Твердый член упирался в поясницу, а Занзас тем временем втиснул пальцы под пояс штанов – единственного, что было удобным в этом костюме – и обхватил член, прижав к животу. Теперь Цуна сам зажал себе рот, прикусил костяшки. Почему-то уверен был, что это «молчи» – не прихоть, не развлечение. А вот то, что творится сейчас – вполне развлечение, и, может быть, после Занзас посмеется над этим. Ну и плевать, пусть смеется. Цуна прижимался поясницей к члену, ерзал, толкаясь в ладонь, почти сходил с ума. Уже не жалел о впустую потраченном в Венеции времени, только о том, что вот-вот все закончится.

Занзас расстегнул ширинку и сжал кулак. Потянул снизу вверх, от основания к головке, нажал на устье, задел ногтями, и Цуна придушенно всхлипнул, кончая. И если бы так не звенело в ушах от оргазма, поклялся бы, что расслышал тихий свист. Занзас тут же отдернул руки, обхватил за талию и потащил по ступеням так быстро, что Цуна едва успел придержать штаны. Он чувствовал себя размякшим и опустошенным. Хотелось схватить Занзаса за грудки, содрать с него маску и никуда не бежать.

Лестница кончилась, и Цуна от неожиданности чуть не потерял равновесие. Не успел – Занзас удержал, втолкнул в первую же дверь, сказал: «Жди здесь», – и исчез, заперев снаружи.

Цуна привалился к косяку, медленно выдохнул. Застегнул штаны, поправил смявшийся, перекосившийся камзол. Ноги подкашивались, в голове было пусто, разбираться в случившемся не хотелось, зато очень хотелось повторить.

За дверью стояла мертвая, ничем не нарушаемая тишина, в комнате было так темно, что собственных рук не разглядеть. Цуна сел на пол, прислонившись к стене, вытянул ноги. Он мог найти выключатель, но зажигать свет казалось неправильным. В особняке явно происходило что-то, не запланированное программой карнавала. Раз в деле Вария, лучшее, что можно сделать, – не мешать им.

Медленно текли минуты, а Цуна сидел на полу в темной комнате чужого особняка и улыбался – наверняка глупо, но счастливо. Вспомнить руки Занзаса, снова ощутить их оказалось очень легко. Отличный подарок, даже если ничего больше не будет. Но чем дольше Цуна ждал, тем яснее вспоминал – быстрое дыхание, нетерпеливый рывок, едва не оторвавший застежку, ладонь на животе, упершийся в поясницу член. И тем крепче становилась уверенность – будет. И еще, и больше, и не только сегодня.

Видеть за привычным новое, ждать, подозревать – это одно, а узнать наверняка – совсем другое. Цуна отлично помнил все нечастые встречи с Занзасом, они были трудными. Занзас оставался верен себе, договориться с ним о чем-то было не легче, чем усыпить Этну. Но гораздо хуже, что Цуне с каждым разом все труднее удавалось держать дистанцию. Оставаться на стуле, когда хотелось вскочить, ухватить за галстук, дернуть на себя, дотронуться. Или стоять рядом на собраниях Альянса и не задеть плечом. Не позволить себе ничего, когда хочется так много.

А Занзас плевал на правила и субординацию. И за галстук хватал, не задумываясь, и стоял обычно ближе чем нужно – может, именно поэтому оказалось так легко узнать его сегодня. Но ничего странного Цуна в нем не замечал. Прожигающий взгляд исподлобья, тяжелая ладонь на шее сзади и пальцы в опасной близости от сонной артерии, злой и горячий шепот в ухо на очередном приеме – все это ничего не доказывало. Раньше. Но теперь обретало смысл, от которого обжигало щекотным нетерпением и острым желанием – пусть даже не поговорить, а просто опять остаться вдвоем.

Цуна прислушался. За дверью кто-то был. Шаги, шорох, странная возня. Он бесшумно поднялся и подобрался, сжимая кулаки. Кольцо на пальце вспыхнуло ровным оранжевым светом. Если это не Вария. Если…

В замке провернулся ключ.

– Погаси, – коротко сказал Занзас, и Цуна отступил назад. Пламя погасло.

– Какого хрена тут такая тьма? Савада, мать твою, включи свет!

Интересно, здесь вся Вария или только Сквало, подумал Цуна, нашаривая на стене выключатель. И застыл, глядя, как Сквало, в ярко-алом плаще и съехавшей маске чумного доктора, втаскивает через порог два тела. Кажется, абсолютно мертвых.

Спрашивать, что происходит, смысла не было. Или расскажут и без вопросов, или в ответ на все вопросы посоветуют не лезть не в свои дела. Поэтому Цуна просто шагнул ближе и заглянул в мертвые лица, плотно скрытые масками. Интересно, как Сквало выбрал нужную цель, не ошибившись? Хотя узнал же он сам Занзаса, даже не глядя. В профессионализме Варии сомневаться не стоило.

– Помочь? – спросил он, закрывая за Сквало дверь. И только теперь разглядел, куда, собственно, попал.

Комната была явно не жилой – тонкий слой пыли, застоявшийся воздух. Однако роскошь ясно показывала, что здесь размещают дорогих гостей. Может, именно ее отвели бы дону Вонголе, если бы тот не предпочел остановиться в собственной резиденции.

Натертый воском старинный паркет, антикварная мебель – стол, бюро, стулья на гнутых ножках. Распахнутая боковая дверь ведет в спальню – виден край огромной кровати под пышным бархатным балдахином.

– Туда, – кивнул Сквало, тоже заметив кровать.

Цуна перехватил ближайший труп за воротник атласного камзола. Маска съехала набок, приоткрыв смуглое, заросшее черной щетиной лицо.

– Кто это? – все-таки спросил Цуна.

– Шестерки. – Занзас шел следом, совершенно неузнаваемый под слоями черного шелка, большой треугольной шляпой и маской.

– Баута? Серьезно? – Цуна усмехнулся. – Чудище, которым пугают детей? И не только детей, – добавил, поудобнее перехватывая тяжелое тело. – Тебе подходит.

– Тебе тоже. Что еще мог напялить на себя босс Вонголы, чтобы наверняка засветиться перед всей толпой.

– В ней легче всего дышать.

– Легче всего в коломбине. Юбка, корсет, веер в руки, и хрен тебя узнаешь.

– Я не собирался прятаться! Мне все равно.

– А этим двоим нет.

– Да какого черта ты там застрял? Быстрей давай! – заорал Сквало, который уже успел заволочь свой труп под кровать. – Запихивай и валим отсюда.

– Иди один, – велел Занзас. – Луссурия должен был выловить еще одного, или двоих. Если в доме, тащите сюда. Если на улице – сбросьте в канал.

Сквало бросился к двери, едва не задев Цуну плечом – тот как раз втаскивал труп в спальню. Под огромную кровать могло поместиться еще с десяток, но Цуна надеялся, что охотников по его душу здесь все-таки меньше. Повезло – он ведь довольно долго бродил по особняку в одиночестве, и первым на него вполне мог выйти не Занзас, а убийцы.

– Спасибо, – он выпрямился, сдвинул маску на лоб.

Занзас пнул откинувшуюся в сторону руку – кружевной манжет, скрюченные пальцы.

– За что? За то, что в тебе еще не сидит десяток пуль, или за дрочку?

Цуна сейчас отдал бы многое, чтобы посмотреть Занзасу в лицо, но в этой маске даже глаза было сложно разглядеть. А желания продолжали исполняться. Они снова остались вдвоем. Трупы под кроватью не в счет.

– Первое, конечно, – он шагнул к Занзасу, раздвинул полы черного плаща, положил ладони на широкий шелковый пояс. – За дрочку благодарят не так.

– А ты, я смотрю, в этом разбираешься. – Занзас обвел пальцем подбородок, приподнял, склоняясь ближе. – Богатый опыт?

– Интуиция. Маску сними.

– Не выйдет. Порву. – Занзас снял шляпу и опустил голову, – Сквало там узлов навязал, хрен распутаешь, а мне в ней ходить еще.

– Я потом завяжу, – Цуна ощупал узлы. – Можно?

– Давай.

Цуна толкнул Занзаса к кровати, и тот послушно сел. Сам Цуна оперся коленом о край – так было удобнее, и Занзас тут же положил ладонь на бедро. Ничего не делал, но возбуждение нахлынуло мгновенно, и Цуна глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь унять нетерпение. Узлов Сквало навертел и в самом деле таких – не разберешь, а развязать нужно было аккуратно.

Терять возможность видеть лицо Занзаса Цуна не собирался.

Один узел, второй, в шнурках запуталась прядь волос, Занзас тихо выругался, когда Цуна неловко потянул, и тут же, едва маска соскользнула с лица, вскинул голову, упал назад и дернул Цуну на себя. Стянул нелепое кружевное жабо и поцеловал в шею, прихватил зубами кожу, там, где быстро и сильно бился пульс.

– Ты хоть понимаешь, придурок, что тебе могли двадцать раз перерезать глотку? И ты бы не то что в гипер войти, охнуть не успел бы? Нахрена поперся бродить в потемках? Приключений на задницу искал?

– Надоели все эти, – Цуна оперся на локти, приподнялся, жадно вглядываясь. Вычурная хрустальная люстра горела неярко, блестела позолота на резных столбиках кровати, тяжелыми мягкими складками падал балдахин, укрывая лицо Занзаса густой тенью. Но все же лучше, чем полная темнота или маска.

– Вернешься в Палермо – составишь завещание, – очень серьезно сказал Занзас. – Вонголу – мне, особняк оставь своим придуркам, матери – денег. Тогда можешь дохнуть по дурости сколько влезет. Понял? – Он положил ладони на ягодицы, сжал, добавил хрипло: – Но сначала, безмозглый обормот, я тебя трахну.

Цуна невольно рассмеялся.

– Ты очень жалел бы, что не успел, да? Если бы меня убили раньше?

– Смешно, – кивнул Занзас. – Оборжешься. – Он стиснул бедра и рывком перевернулся, опрокидывая Цуну на кровать. Навис сверху, так что отчетливо чувствовалось на губах его горячее дыхание. – Не люблю, когда из-под носа уводят то, чего я хочу. Бесит.

«Хочу»… Интересно, если бы не эти незадачливые убийцы, долго бы еще оба они хотели – и молчали? Занзас снова расстегнул штаны, сунул руку в трусы и сжал член. Цуна вскинул бедра, спросил торопливо:

– А ты?

– Идиотский костюм, – объяснил Занзас. – Дома.

И задвигал кулаком, придерживая Цуну другой рукой, вжимая в матрас, глядя в лицо с откровенной жадностью.

– Кажется, я, – Цуна толкался навстречу, цеплялся за скользкие от шелка плечи, – я буду тебе очень крупно… должен.

– Целых два проебанных оргазма, не расплатишься. Возьму тебя в рабство. Будешь отрабатывать.

Занзас просунул руку глубже, втиснул пальцы между ягодиц, и Цуна выгнулся, закусывая губы, развел колени, приподнимаясь, давая лучший доступ.

– Блядь! – Занзас уткнулся лбом ему в висок. Пальцы давили на анус, двигались, терли, нажимали, отчаянно хотелось их внутрь – узнать, попробовать, как это? Цуна зажмурился, пытаясь унять дрожь. Даже мысль, что под ними два трупа, а в комнату может в любой момент вернуться Сквало, не отрезвляла, наоборот, будто подстегивала.

Занзас сжал яйца, вернулся к члену, Цуна обхватил его голову, вскинулся и прижался к губам, пытаясь сдержаться и не застонать в голос. Резкие движения кулака, твердая, шершавая ладонь, неожиданно прохладные, гладкие губы, и все тот же, ощутимый непонятно каким чувством жар пламени – особенный, только Занзаса. Оргазм подступал стремительно и неудержимо, как у мальчишки. Цуна толкнулся в сжавшийся кулак и кончил, всхлипывая, прижимаясь к Занзасу, отчаянно продлевая поцелуй.

– Если думаешь, – Занзас резко выдохнул и отстранился, – что будешь спать этой ночью, хрен ты угадал. Готовься, Савада, расплата близко.

Он сел, повернувшись спиной, поправил сбившийся плащ, провел ладонью по волосам. Цуна чувствовал его возбуждение даже с такого расстояния. Воздух между ними будто густел. Льнул к коже теплом. Занзасу нужно было время, а Цуна боролся с желанием прикоснуться к нему снова. И вряд ли справился, если бы не Сквало.

– Чисто, – сказал тот, перешагивая через порог. Прищурился, задержался взглядом на Цуне и ухмыльнулся. – Савада, там, под вами, два трупа. В канале плавают еще два, и какого хрена, спрашивается, ты в таком виде посреди этого пиздеца?

– Отличный способ забыть и о трупах, и о пиздеце, – Цуна торопливо застегнулся, чувствуя, как полыхают щеки и, кажется, даже уши и шея. – Но, хм, что-то мне совсем не хочется возвращаться в ту толпу.

– А попрощаться с хозяином? Он тебя, кстати, обыскался. Поднял на уши всю охрану. Босс, если не хотим светиться, уходить придется задворками.

– Похуй. – Занзас поднялся. Сказал не глядя: – Выйдешь из особняка, свернешь направо, там в тупике спуск и лодка. У тебя пятнадцать минут. Не объявишься – пожалеешь.

– Проценты набегут? – рассмеялся Цуна. – Нет уж, ты подожди. Я быстро!

Бегом спускаясь по лестнице, лавируя между надушенными красотками и кавалерами в поисках хозяина, торопливо прощаясь: «Простите, срочные дела. Да, все прекрасно, да, благодарю, карнавал был незабываемым!» – пробираясь к тупику, где плескала об уходящие вниз древние ступени черная вода и ждала самая обыкновенная, не карнавальная лодка, Цуна думал, что приехал в Венецию не зря. Карнавал и в самом деле получился незабываемым.

А впереди ждала такая же незабываемая ночь.


End file.
